When Summer Met Sky
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: AU: Kurt, along with the New Directions get accepted into Ohio Music and Arts Camp, a performing arts camp where the choirs compete for a recording contract. There, Kurt meets a silly boy who enjoys singing Katy Perry and loves to change lives. Multi-Chapter fic. M for later chapters.


**Author's Note: This is going to be a multi-chapter AU story, and I plan to involve many ships and characters as well as Kurt and Blaine into it. This is merely a prologue.**

* * *

Kurt stepped off the bus and smiled. The camp was extravagant, from miles away you could see the crystal blue lake, glittering from the sun beating down on it. You could witness the colorful banners and balloons from a distance, but most of all the _music_ that could be heard was elegant. It was live, coming from an unknown group but it sounded on the lower side, perhaps it was a men's group? Anyways, Kurt fell in love with the sound, though it made something settle low in his stomach-fear. Like they weren't ready for this –that the New Directions surely wouldn't receive the recording contract. He tried to push away those thoughts, as a stern looking counselor lead the group towards their cabin.

And Kurt nearly dropped his bags then and there because the cabin resembled his dream home. White paneled exterior, baby blue curtains flowing outside of the cavities where windows would go in the breeze, stucco roof. If the exterior was that gorgeous, Kurt would surely faint when he caught glimpse of the inside. The counselor tossed a pair of keys into Mr. Shuester's hand, who said his thank you's as she walked away with a huff.

"Alright guys! Before we pick out sleeping arrangements, I would like to make some ground rules. You are to address here by ten every night, and be asleep by eleven. We need all the rest we can get if we want to beat these guys. I know we can!" Mr. Shuester concluded his semi-inspirational speech of the evening. "Now go check it out!"

The group whooped and hollered before dashing in a mad scramble to the door, nearly breaking it in as they all 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the fancy furniture within the room: plush ivory leather couches, a plasma TV, full kitchen, four bathrooms, three bedrooms. As if they would need it, there was even a corner sectioned off with fully operating laptops. Kurt nearly swooned at the surprisingly exquisite taste of the designers of this cabin; it was up to his taste. But he didn't have enough time to critique everything if he wanted to explore as much as he could in what would most likely be his only free time of the summer. He chooses the bunk beneath Mercedes, and beside Rachel who bunked with Quinn.

"This is going to be the greatest summer ever! I can feel it." Rachel squealed towards Quinn and Mercedes. "This could be my big break; my voice is going to be broadcasted all over the world!"

"Girl, not just your voice. And who do you think is even going to watch Lima Local television anyway? No one is going to hear us unless we get our shit together and win this thing." Mercedes sassed. "And that requires more solos by _moi."_

"As much as your talents are appreciated in this group, when it comes time to competition I think it would only be fair to the team if we have our two strongest singers at lead. So, Finn and I will begin practicing on our balled for the first round of competitions. But don't worry, Mercedes, you'll still be seen singing back-up for me." Rachel babbled.

"Oh _hell_ to the no. I say we need more cocoa and less vanilla up in here. And anyways, you and Frankenteen over there can't even keep your hands off each other for a performance, and I don't think jumping each other on the stage is going to win America over." Mercedes fumed.

Just then, bickering broke out among Rachel and Mercedes, Quinn and Tina stepping in to try to console the two. Santana, began hollering "Fight, fight, fight!" And Kurt was going to have none of that, none of this drama over something so selfish because he never gets solos, and he is perfectly fine with that. Look at Tina, she has one of the most beautiful voices of the group and she has never had a solo in front of a competition audience. So Kurt, being the mediator he was stepped in between the two, and rested a gentle hand on Mercedes' shoulder."Ladies. Let's go to the first seminar before we fight over who gets the first solo. And last time I checked, that was up to Mr. Shue, so don't fight with each other over it."

"You're right, white boy. Let's go." Mercedes said, before snarling one last time at Rachel and heading out with Kurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be up within the next day or two, (I hope).**


End file.
